warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopardpaw (RC)
Leopardpaw 'is a brown-spotted, golden she-cat with deep blue eyes. History In ''The New Clan Arc Exile She is listed in the allegiances as a kit of RiverClan, her mother being Snakespot. She is first seen hurling herself at her sister, Tinykit, with the help of their brother, Tigerpaw. The smaller kit is knocked to the ground, squealing in fright. The kit relaxes a little as she realizes they're only her siblings. As Tigerkit pins Tinykit down, Leopardkit holds down her legs so she can barely move. Tinykit thinks how her siblings and her apprentice ceremony will be soon. Leopardkit suddenly leans over to whisper in her brother's ear. Understanding lights his gaze and he meows they've decided to let Tinykit prove herself. After Tigerkit bites Tinykit's ear, the spotted kit throws herself at her sister, hissing 'Gotcha!', and unsheathes her claws. She scratches her side and cheek and nips at her legs. Snakespot appears at the entrance of the nursery, her yellow eyes gleaming at her kits' fighting. She purrs that it's enough and Leopardkit and Tigerkit need to come over so she can groom them and Tinykit can groom herself. Leopardkit and Tigerkit sigh in unison that they will. She is said to be in the clearing with her brother and mother after Tinykit is done grooming, waiting for the ceremony to start. Tinykit explains to Yellowpelt and Snowear that she got her scratches from Leopardkit and Tigerkit attacking her and scratching and biting her. Her sister spots her, her mother, and brother in the middle of the clearing, standing in front of the Short Stump. She races to join them. Finstar starts the ceremony by announcing that Leopardkit and Tigerkit have reached the age of six moons old and it is time for them to be apprenticed. A gray tom named Twigwhisker protests, saying that Tinykit is Leopardkit and Tigerkit's sister, and she should get apprenticed, too. Finstar contradicts him, meowing that she'll get to that once the other two become apprentices. She glares at him before turning back to the kits. The leader tells Leopardkit to come forward. She obeys, bouncing over excitedly. Finstar hops down from the Short Stump and says she will be known as Leopardpaw until she receives her warrior name, and she will be her mentor, as she is ready for another apprentice besides Birdtweet. They touch noses. When Tigerkit comes forward, he goes up more formally than his sister, as if trying to show her how it was done. The RiverClan cats start calling out Leopardpaw and Tigerpaw's new names. When Finstar tells the Clan that Tinykit will become an apprentice when she's big enough, Twigwhisker protests again, saying that it isn't fair to Tinykit and her siblings will be warriors by the time she's an apprentice. The leader says she can do it and exiles him. Trivia * She feels guilty for almost scarring her sister. * Starry, the author, is undecided whether she will go to StarClan or not. It depends on the actions she makes later in the book and the series. * It is possible her aggressiveness was inherited from her aunt, Finstar (if that is even possible). Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother: Snakespot: Living (As of Exile) Father: Unnamed tom: Deceased, residence unknown Sister: Tinykit: Living (As of Exile) Brother: Tigerpaw: Living (As of Exile) Uncle: Mudstripe: Living (As of Exile) Aunts: Yellowpelt: Living (As of Exile) Finstar: Living (As of Exile) Ceremonies Category:Apprentice Category:She-Cat Category:Exile Characters Category:Alive Category:RiverClan